


404 Error

by jscribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.18, 15.18 coda, 15.18 fix it, Canon, Dean didn't pass high school Spanish, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscribbles/pseuds/jscribbles
Summary: How hablo espaniol?!!I DON'T KNOW. Neither does Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 95
Kudos: 481
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	404 Error

Death was knocking at their door.

This was it.

BANG.

BANG.

It was a growing horror; to die before they could save the world, their friends, their family. To go through everything they'd go through and still have it culminate to nothing. There was no one left, no one but Dean and Cas in this room. 

It occurred to Dean that he'd never told Cas...

It didn't matter; Cas was staring Death in the face and telling her to fuck off. He'd have his moment, even if it was his last, and he'd use it to speak his truth. 

He told Dean that he'd made a deal at the expense of his life (again). He told him he'd changed, that _Dean_ had changed him. Tears streamed down his face and anticipation rose in Dean's body, up from his feet, twining around his legs, burning through his middle and finally settling around his heart. 

Cas couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying... He'd thought he'd just been imagining it all this time, hoping...

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Dean breathed.

"Because it is," Castiel rasped, before he smiled, brilliant, beautiful, true. "I love you."

Billie's thumping on the door turned into a background noise, because all Dean could hear in his ears was a ringing noise. His face drained and he saw a 404 error behind his eyes. Oh god, what did he say back?! He'd imagined this moment for years, but he hadn't for a second thought about what he'd say in the moment. Oh no. No, no, no. He had to say _something,_ Death was coming--

"YOATTI," Dean fumbled.

Castiel blinked.

Even Death's next thump was meek and stunted, like she was eavesdropping.

"What?" Castiel asked bluntly, sniffing and squinting.

"Yo..." Dean licked his lips, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Yooo...y...yowa a ti?"

The room was quiet. No more banging. Death was definitely eavesdropping. 

"Are..." Castiel shifted on his feet, glancing at the ceiling. "Are you trying to speak Spanish?"

Dean gaped, his mind entirely blank.

Then he choked out, "I-It's 'Don't do this, Cas' or 'y yo a ti', I don't have a-a choice!"

Castiel pursed his lips, annoyed. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Y-YO-A-TI," Dean said using his hands to form a heart. "Dude, come ON. The execs said I could say one or the other but not both."

Dean watched the gears turn in Castiel's head and he saw him mouth 'yowati' several times before his eyes widened. " _Ooooh._ "

His Spanish sucked, he shouldn't have skipped so much fucking Spanish class in school because the language was beautiful, but at hey, least he'd said it, spoken his truth. At least he'd said it instead of 'Don't do this, Cas', which was the kind of stupid bullshit only Chuck could've come up with.

The smile returned, big, brilliant, true, and Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, right where he'd first touched Dean in Hell (because that was poetic, and symbolic, and romantic as fuck).

Behind Dean, a portal opened.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish dubbed ending to 15.18 was the real ending and NO ONE CAN TELL ME DIFFERENT.
> 
> If you're in the market for a longer fix-it fic for 15.20 (lol aren't we all??), I just recently posted [The Weight of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762622/chapters/67960003). Check it out! Hopefully it helps mend your heart after the finale(s).


End file.
